Will My Voice Reach You?
by InDreamsHeCame
Summary: It's been over a year since the tragedy of the Phantom of the Opera occurred. Will she be able to reach him again? RR.
1. Lost Within a Shadow

This is my first fanfic as you all should know. Review and please no flamers. Hopefully, if I keep the thought process going, I can keep the story going . ...Ah...Am I talking to myself or what? Probably am...Well... See you all at the end of the story..

Intro

In a little town in France where the Opera House once stood lived the famous actress and Opera singer, Christine Daae, now known as Christine de Chagny, along with her husband Raoul. It has been only a year since the tragedy of the Phantom of the Opera. Although he is still wanted throughout France, no one knew what happened to him.

Since the disappearance, Christine still hadn't recovered from the act of Don Juan and still is quite shaken. Raoul, on the other hand, has been protective of her and allows no one he doesn't trust speak to her. They also had one child named Elizabeth who was no more than 5 months old. For the best, Christine hardly took her to the grocery store or even a trip to the park. She was permanantely shunned into darkness. Raoul began to become nervous of her behavior since the fire. He had once taken her to see a doctor and all they said to do was just to take time to adjust to her surroundings, but he was impatient. He couldn't wait for that time to come for when Christine to snap back into reality.

Erik, the Phantom, had disappeared through a mirror on the night when Christine played in Don Juan. He had left the underground to try to become one with the world. It was no use. Erik couldn't stop thinking about Christine, his Angel of Music. He could never forget the sound of her voice and how beautiful it was. And how frightened she was of him, the fear in her eyes that longed to leave him. He had known how much she loved Raoul and how much she would have loved him as well if he wouldn't have decieved her. There was no chance of gaining that trust back.

As for Christine, Raoul, and Erik, they were all thinking of one another and where they are all now.

Chapter 1: Lost Within a Shadow

Daylight arose from the hills in France across the painted windows of the wrecked Opera House. It was still burned from the fire and no longer haunted by the one and only Phantom. Raoul slowly opened his eyes to the sun gleaming in on Christine. In his eyes, she looked like an angel flying in from the wings of a butterfly.

It was all ruined when he heard the cry of Elizabeth coming from the bedroom across from them. Raoul sighed and rushed to his baby's need.

Christine woke up slowly about 10 minutes later. She ended up closing the curtains to stop the sun from entering. Raoul suddenly entered the bedroom with the settled Elizabeth in his arms.

"Christine, what are you doing?" Raoul asked opening the curtains again with one hand, the baby in another, "You're keeping God's sun out of your sanctuary."

"I don't want it in my sanctuary any longer. Besi--" Christine was cut off from Raoul's shocked face.

"What do you mean? You're the Angel of Music! You must let the sun light your away! Don't let the Phantom of the Opera haunt your dreams forever."

Christine turned her back to him. "I'll be right back, I promise." She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Before she went across the street to the carriage, she looked back at the small house they were living in. It was a small tan house about four miles south of the Opera House.

Christine paid the driver and said, "To the Opera House," softly. She stepped onto the carriage and about 15 minutes later, they were in front of the Opera House. She stepped down from the carriage and stopped at the broken down wooden double doors. A tear swept down her cheek and she looked down at her pale fingers.

When she looked back up to view it once more, she thought she say something out of the corner of her eye. In fact, she did. At the corner of the rotted house sat what looked like an old homeless person. As the generous person she was, she strolled on up to him. The guy was hooded along with a long black cloak holding a dead rose in his frozen wet hands.

"Hello? Is there anything I can do for you?" Christine asked softly. Her voice echoed in the quiet mist of the snow.

Although from the sound of her voice, the man's head turned to her, only revealing his eyes, and he took off for the back of the Opera House leaving the rose behind him.

"Wait! I only wanted to help," Christine looked down at the rose and picked it up. It seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light and she remember herself being handed a rose with Madame Giry's voice saying, "He is pleased with you."

It made her wonder. "Could it be him?"

Eh? It was okay, right? Thought so. Now that I'm tired out of my mind and its finally Spring Break I might be able to write more. Rawr. Now I'm going crazy... It feels as if I'm talking to myself... again. See y'all later! ...I think...


	2. Wandering Dreams Come True

Well... Here it is... Same day, different chapter. Hope you like it as much as the first!

P.S. I just found out that I tried to change Il Muto into Don Juan in the last one... it didn't work too well... so... If there was any confusion I'm sorry!

* * *

Christine looked down at the rose before her. There was the similarities and yet there was the differences as well. Her heart felt as if it skipped a beat and wondered if she should follow that man. She went on her way to the back of the Opera House to see if he was there. All of her thoughts scrambled into one category: the Phantom. 

Turning the corner, she saw the gate open to the cellar. "It must've been him," she muttered to herself. Christine kneeled down before it, looking in.

"I must be losing my mind! Erik is long gone. It can't be..." Christine started to say to herself until a simple voice echoed behind her.

"Can it? Or is your mind wandering again, my _Angel of Music_?"

Christine froze. That voice stung clearly into her heart that it felt as if she were to break down immediately. Closing her eyes, she felt the voice carress her gently to the point she turned around and saw her very own Angel of Music. He smirked at her with eyes that could only be known as his own.

"No. It's just that my imagination is running away with me again," she said.

"I'm hoping you still remember me and..." he paused and looked into her dreaded eyes, "what I have done."

She trembled a bit. "I'm sorry. I cannot forgive you," she spoke softly. Christine turned away from him as she had done in the past. All this time, he was right here and she waited a year to return.

"Please, I cannot do you any harm as for I'm dying." Erik said, growing with serious intensity, "I wished to tell you sooner, but... I need to write one more song... and you're free to go."

Christine looked back at him. She could see he was completely honest with the saddest eyes she had ever saw. "I'm sorry, but when I left you, I meant to leave you for good. But you were always in my thoughts... my dreams... You don't get it. I'm still ...afraid of you."

Erik's heart dropped. He didn't know what to say besides a simple, "Oh," and he slowly walked passed her. "I figured, after the time changing, you would see that I'm still here. I guess I could be still waiting for that moment to come," a tear rolled down his cheek. Christine wanted to leave and not get into the situation again, but... isn't that why she came?

"Please, don't get hurt again. You're making situations worse for yourself. I'll sing the last song for you, but that's all I'm giving. No more, please."

Erik slowly turned to face her once more, his face turning even more pale than usual. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile at the house, Raoul sat in the small living room with the baby in his arms. He wondered what Christine was doing at the very moment and why she left in the first place. Was it something he said? As the sun set on the fateful night slowly, but surely, did it set. 

Raoul put the baby back into its crib and went into his room. It was after 8:00 and Christine still wasn't home yet. He yet wondered once more. Quickly, he took out a quill and parchment and began to write.

Christine,

Raoul stopped. Just thinking of what could of happened to her during the dreaded night of her disappearance.

I tried to wait, I really did. Its just that, I couldn't find you even if I tried.

He stopped again. He took the parchment and ripped it up. Raoul didn't know if she would be back or not. All he could do was wait.

* * *

"Here, this is it. This is what I want to be sung," Erik handed her three piece of parchment with music written, "All I want you to do is sing it once and you're free to go." 

Christine looked at it awhile and practiced it by humming a few chordes and began:

Night time fades

Daylight shines before my eyes

it becomes tomorrow

which I have no memory of yesterday

Sometimes when I feel like

the world is coming to an end

I sit and think about you...

When I think about you

My memory disappears through you

And everything goes dark until

all the painted wings fall from the sky

and my heart begins to cry and I...

I think of that memory

Eyes cold as ice

Begins to cry heated tears

But one gentle kiss

can change one life...

Christine couldn't go on. Tears began to form as she read the last word, "around" She knew right then she could never go on like this. With her Angel of Music dying and this song was written specifically about that night, she didn't know what else to do. Christine didn't want to go home. His kindness before her reaching her soul like that made her stay.

Erik got up from his organ and put his arm on her shoulder. "It'll be alright... for once, Christine. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Christine couldn't move. She closed her eyes visioning all the horrible things that he had done to others, yet what the wonderful things hehad done to her alone. She shook her head..."I'll be fine... Let's keep going..."

Erik went back to his organ and began playing.

It burns through my heart

Like one single candlelight

seems to flicker

and it burns out.

Just like yesterday.

I have no memory of yesterday

Memories of Yesterday

Night time fades

daylight shines before my eyes

It becomes tomorrow.

Erik looked up at her and gestured her to leave. Christine shook her head again.

"I want to be here until your time comes. I want to make your last days of your life dreams come true."

Erik's frown turned into a smirk. "Really? I never thought someone could be as great enough as you were to me. Now I know, you're the only Angel I can see far away from fantasy."

"Erik... That was ...beautiful."

Christine's tears dried up in the candle. For the rest of the night, they loved each other just as much as they did when their eyes first gazed upon one another.

* * *

Okay... there's chapter 2! Just to let you readers know is that the song that is performed by Christine is actually written by me and Gravity Priestess (my band) I thought it would be appropriate for this fanfic. So hoped you like it and I'll see y'all in Chapter 3! 


	3. Escaping Back Home

Chapta 3! I gave this some thought and I wondered... What shall happen next? You see, I wrote this while in school, in computers into study hall... and I gave it a twist while actually writing it on MY computer. Now I don't know what should happen next, but I'm not entirely confused... SO! Enjoy 3! Message to all of my Reviewers! (sorry if I didn't add you at the bottom... some reviews didn't completely show up, but I shall add you in my next chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Escaping Back Home

Raoul woke up the next morning with the sound of rain beating against the windows. The baby was sound asleep, so he figured that Christine obviously returned home. He rolled over to see an empty space where Christine usually slept and quickly woke up.

"Oh no." Raoul said, putting his hand over his mouth. She, apparently, never returned home. "But, she promised."

He hurried out of bed and got dressed. Taking the baby with him, he headed out the door. Raoul had no clue where to look first on his search for Christine. At the next moment, a thought hit him. Erik, the Phantom. She must of. But it couldn't. But it is.

* * *

Christine woke up the next morning with one candlelight softly flickering. She looked around and she noticed she was sleeping at the exact same place she was when she first met Erik.

She quickly got up and headed out the opening of the room. Erik, on the other hand, was no where to be found. Usually, he was at his organ playing or just returning, but he was gone. Christine took her coat and headed out. She took the gondola out till she found a gate where it led to the back of the Opera.

Once Christine was outside, she saw footsteps of the man that headed back there. It immediately stopped at the gate. She went to the side of the forest where she found Raoul, drenched from the rain. He was stopping at the townspeople and asking them something and ran off to see someone else. Christine knew he was looking for her and she lost breathe. She was also worried, what happens if Raoul finds her? Another thought, when all else failed, take a shortcut.

Breaking for the woods, hard rain slapped her in the face, making it harder for her to see. Once she entered, she ended up getting caught on a sharp twig, which ended up cutting her ankle and ripping her long coat.

"Christine! Christine!" She heard Raoul yell. Christine knew Raoul must have seen her go into the woods, but not entirely sure.

Jumping over logs, getting mud up to her thighs, what an adventure she thought. But what about Erik? Erik must have been back by now.

The next thing she knew, she was at a dead end. Christine reached a small lake that was completely impossible to jump over.

"Forget it!" Christine said while jumping in. The water was as frozen as ice and it felt as if someone kept stabbing her all over. By the time, she reached the edge, she turned blue and collapsed.

Raoul, drenched by the rain and trying to keep the baby warm, didn't know where else to look. She was gone. Raoul figured he could not do this alone and he needed some help. But from whom?

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll write more on the next chapter, I promise! And I also noticed this chapter wasn't as good as the first 2... I'll make it up to y'all. And now for the reviews!

QuillInkAndParchment: Thank you! And I know I sent you a message about this and I don't know if its fixed yet... It said it takes 12 hours... and I was all O.o aww crap.

megumisakura: Thank you also! I'll try to update as soon as I get free time!

Phantom Cheesepuff: Oi! Since when was I a feathered friend! Dude... If I'm a feathered friend, you're a glazed donut... k? k. Woo! Thanks to you too, Chris! I :heart: you.

Emmeline Baker: Thank you for reading a snippet! I didn't expect anyone to actually read it because I know for a fact I cannot write as well as I should since I'm a freshman... but it's all for the best I suppose! P.S. I have a Bio teacher with the last name Baker... I just want you to know that

Reads-In-Moonlight: Dude, I love you're username and thank you a least saying it was a tad bit interesting. I figured it would be something gone HORRIBLY WRONG! And unfortunely I end up making the plot go really fast so... But just to make this all fun and games... I making deleted scenes for this story and bloopers for a parody. So... If you think this story is going to be short... say this at your will! muwahahhahahahahhaha! uh... cough I'm better now... So, I'm gonna walk away now... lol;;;;

See y'all in Chapta 4


	4. Captured Within a Memory

...Okay... Second Time I'm Writing this. I was a retard and didn't save it when accidently I shut off my computer and I lost all of it! I was so close to finishing it too! -sigh- Hopefully, I'll add something different and maybe you'll like it as well.

* * *

Raoul was scrabbling around the crowd with the baby in his arms. Becoming even more worried with each step. He needed help. He needed to find someone he knew, someone that was reliable to help him. Looking around the crowd, he first needed to know what was going on that was causing commotion. 

"Monsieur de Chagny! Monsieur de Chagny!" came a calling voice from behind. It was Meg Giry from the ballet at the Opera.

"Monsieur de Chagny, have you heard? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know very well if you remember me or not. But, I'm Meg Giry, and --"

"Yes I know. What's happened?"

"Monsieur de Chagny, there is a rumor going around that the Phantom of the Opera is back. All of us here believe he has struck again," said Meg, speaking softly and quickly.

"Struck? But, who?" Raoul asked.

"A man, Monsieur. Nobody knew who he was. Perhaps, you may know him?" Meg grabbed him by the jacket and pushed through the crowd to the abulance and the circle crowding around the man.

"Oh my Lord. It's Monsieur Joshua Gresswell," he said with wide eyes. He never believed that someone as innocent as him could have such things happen. "What has happened?" Raoul asked the doctor.

"We all believe he was strangled to death. The same way that this Phantom had long ago," he said slowly and sadly.

"Please, Meg, take care of little Elizabeth until I get back. Please," Raoul pleaded, handing over the baby.

"Of course, Monsieur."

Raoul couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Had the Phantom come back? He didn't know for sure, but he had two cases on his mind, the most of all, Christine.

Christine, cold, unconscious, and numb in the rain.

Erik had just recently returned to the underground, finding Christine no longer there. He headed back up to the Opera to find Raoul searching desperately to find her as well. Erik had to get passed him somehow to find her before he had a chance to. He exited through the front double doors, it creaking softly, but nobody heard. There was too commotion down in front to even see what was going on in the Opera House.

He slowly walked backwards to see if anyone even had the chance to get a glimse of him. Suddenly, Erik felt someone walk right into him. Swirving around to become face to face with Raoul.

"You!" Raoul said in shock to see who he was looking at. "It was you wasn't it? To steal my wife, to kill an innocent man! You should be shunned for this!"

"I, Monsieur, had nothing to do with this. Much less being accused of a crime I didn't commit!"

"You mean, none of this was you? I don't believe you. After what you did a year ago, how can I trust you and believe what you are saying?"

"Fine... If you don't believe me, that's your choice. But mark my words, Christine wanted to stay!" Erik said in matter-of-factly. He backed up again to head into the other direction of Raoul's irritation. The next thing he knew, he ran into someone else.

* * *

Commercial Break! 

This product I am about to sell to you is an advertisement supported by: ...Aleeve... no... Pantene... no... rawr! Listerine! Aww! Shaddup I'm not selling anything!

Inner-Self: ...Dude... You gotta quit selling stuff... You're not very good at it!

Dude! You need to get a life!

Inner-Self: You need to get off this commercial thing and keep goin' cause your mom said so!

What! Your mom said so!

Inner-Self: Dude, we have the same mom.

Well then... your face said so!

Inner-Self: You're talking about yourself again, you concieted jerk.

Grr...I'm really starting not to like you! Fine... Your mom's face said so!

Inner-Self: Still the same person...

...ON WITH THE STORY... (god I hate me)

* * *

Erik turned again to become face to face he least expected. A police officer. 

"Come, Monsieur, come with me." he said. He grabbed fiercely by the arm, dragging him to the carriage. "You're in serious trouble... Heh... After all you've done... "

"Believe me. This last killing. I didn't do anything," Erik said.

Raoul had a smirk come across his face. "Don't believe a word, officer. He's in for some serious business."

Rage came across Erik. Ripping the grip of the police officer, he took off after Raoul. He hadn't been this mad since the last time he met him. Erik completely lost it and tackled him to the ground. Raoul tried to fight back until he saw a sword come across his nose.

"This is your last warning, Monsieur de Chagny. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Erik growled. The next thing he knew, three officers come charging after him. One grabbed his sword, the other two taking him fiercely once more to the carriage.

Still with rage, Erik gave in. He heard applause from the crowds below, but he knew it wasn't for him. It was all in for the capturing.

Raoul, on the other hand, still had the mission to find Christine. With the Phantom gone, nothing stood in his way.

* * *

SideTrack: 

Erik, sitting in a cell, wondering whatever happens, happens. There was no chance to see Christine ever again with Raoul hanging all over her. He actually hoped he would die in the cell. With 3 weeks left, he had no choice.

Christine could be dead for all he knew, but he wanted to think of the positives. Positively... There were no positives. His world crashed again. Whatever drove him into rage, whatever stood in his way... whatever his childhood brought led to something horrible. Whatever went bad... it led to worse.

His memories were starting to come back of his childhood once again. Of his mother. His wonderful mother who was as beautiful as can be. What made him unequal to her was his face. The face of what was described as a monster. His father on the other hand was absolutely different. Erik also believed that she didn't love her own husband. He remembered one saying his father told him and he would never forget. It was what made him believe that none of them loved him. The one saying was:

"Why don't you run away or something? Nobody needs you here!"

A tear ran down Erik's face. Just the thought of his own mother agreeing with her husband even though she didn't love him. He remembered trying to read by himself, trying to do his own challenges by himself. Everything he did, he was alone.

The next thing he knew, he was sold. His mother sold him to a circus. She thought he might belong there... Just somewhere that could belong.

It was the worst thought of his life.

Right then, another thought hit. What happened after the circus? Madame Giry. God had answered his prayer for once. For once in his life, he didn't believe that God completely hated him...

* * *

Well there it is! Okay, this story did move pretty fast...Sorry! Well I'll see y'all in Chapta 5... once again O.o... and don't pay any attention to the commercial... I lost my thought of what I was going to write... but then I got completely off track... and then I had the memory back ...SO! ... Here it is... please review... if you've already reviewed... keep reading! thank you! 


	5. Happiness and Tears

Okay so... It's Easter weekend... I woke up too late to go to church and now I feel terrible! Perhaps I'll go next weekend... Aww... shoot... I can't... Wait... maybe I have a chance! whooo!

* * *

Chapter 5: Happiness and Tears

Erik, alone and cold, sat thinking about all that he'd done over the years. Years bringing sadness and joy. He did not know what the next stage of his life would bring and he hoped it would never last like this to Christine. Thinking of all that happened, his childhood, the Opera, his music; he wondered about his childhood.

Flashback

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Erik asked, filled with curiousity. Now, it was 3 days until his 9th birthday.

"Ah! Erik didn't I tell you to never approach me like that? ...I've had enough... Put this on!" his mother said, throwing him his mask and walking out of the room. Erik stared at it and glanced back up at his mother.

He knew his mother would never answer his questions and tell him exactly how life would be. Life would just be alone.

That night, Erik sat on the last step of the staircase. He felt deserted and hopeless. The thought of running away had never reached his mind until this very moment. All of a sudden, he started to hear is parents talking downstairs.

"I don't know what to do. This is the only child I feel incomplete. I don't love him at all and..." his mother said, sobbing.

"Shh, shh... We'll figure something out," his father told her, comfortingly.

"Should we put him up adoption? There's adoption agencies everywhere."

Erik's heart dropped. Tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall, nobody loved him. Nobody. Everyone wanting to abandom him, everyone wanting to run away... he had no chance of living here.

End Flashback

Erik looked out the small window. He saw the deserted day slowly turning into night.

Suddenly, the door burst opened, revealing Raoul.

"Monsieur, you know very well where Christine could be... right?" Raoul said, eagerly.

He stood up and grasped the bars. "I do not. And if I did, why would I want to help you? You're the one who got me here in the first place."

"Then I could get you out! Stay here."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Raoul walked up to the guard and started talking to him. He frantically spoke from what Erik could see and then saw the guards head nod. He handed an envelope to him and walked out with the keys.

"So?" Raoul asked.

"So what?"

"You said you'll help me."

"I never said that. I also said I did not know where she is."

"Well? Are you going to help me look?"

"As long as I'm not seen."

"Correct. Let's go, Monsieur."

Right then, they headed out. It was dusk and Christine still wasn't found. Both of them headed toward the Opera house. The crowd went home after a bit which made it as quiet as a mouse. To their suprise, they saw footprints in the snow.

"These... These are most likely Christine's." Raoul pointed out.

Him and Erik both followed them to lead to the woods. Raoul followed closely behind Erik who lead to a hault.

"What is ...Oh no."

Christine, unconsious, laid on the ground on the other side of the lake. Before jumping in, they both shook hands.

The water was even more cold than before. Reaching to the other side, they were both pale white, but they knew what they had to do. Raoul picked Christine up from the mud and leaves and Erik showed the way out of the woods.

The Next Day

Raoul, sitting on Christine's bedside holding her hand gently, watched the sun rise warmly against the cold winter day. Christine eventually warmed up to the point she gained consciousness.

Erik, meanwhile, sat outside all night, knowing that they wouldn't be pleased if he were there. A couple hours later, Christine awoke grasping Raoul's hand as well.

"Christine?"

"Raoul..." Christine said with a weakness in her voice, "Where's Erik?"

"Erik, darling? I don't know. He left awhile ago."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Shh, shh... Don't speak alright?"

Erik heard every word from outside. He smirked and left the porch outside the door, heading back to the Opera house.

SideTrack:

Raoul looked at Christine's pale face with thankful to God that she was alive. But, he couldn't have done it without... The Phantom? The one he loathed as much as the devil himself?

"I'll be right back." Raoul said softly leaving her side. He went to the door to find nobody there. The snow started to drift softly into his footsteps.

"Raoul," Christine said as loudly as she could, "can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he said walking back to the bedroom, "what is it?"

"I've been... meaning to tell you that... I still love him."

"Who?"

"Erik."

"Why is that? He...I mean..."

"Well, after I saw him, he had told me that he was dying. The reason I was gone was that he wanted me to sing him one last song..."

"...Oh...Well..."

"I'm sorry..."

Meanwhile, when Christine fell asleep, Raoul sat in the dining room thinking about what she had said. She still loved him? It wasn't too hard to hear, as long as she was with him it was alright. He also needed to thank him.

Taking out parchment and a quill, he wrote:

Monsieur,

Thank you for what you have done for me and my wife. I'd also like to say I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused you.

Raoul stopped. He had nothing more he needed to say so he put it in an envelope and addressed it.

Three Weeks Later

Christine smiled as Raoul as he paced back and forth in the bedroom. Elizabeth asleep in her crib silently as the hours went.

"Don't you think he would of written back, Christine?"

"I'm not sure. It would of been nice though."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah! Come in!" Raoul said.

It was Meg. She frantically ran to the bedroom.

"Did you guys here? The Phantom's dead!"

* * *

Legasp! Next chapter to warn you all, is going to be the last chapter. After a while I didn't know where I was going with this so... I'm starting a new story... hopefully. See y'all later! 


	6. Sunrise, Sunset

Here's to our Last Chapter! L'Chaim!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sunrise, Sunset

Christine's heart dropped. The news of Erik's death was unbearable. Tears streaming down her cheeks she left the room. She grabbed her coat and sat on the porch.

With every moment and every minute passing by, the world was still the same to everyone else. Life would keep going. But she never even had the chance to tell him that she loved him. She never even had the chance to say goodbye... She never even had the chance to see him one last time...

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Sunrise,sunset_

_Swiftly fly the years_

_One season following another_

_Laden with happiness and tears_

She wanted to fly away from here and without him she felt alone.

In The End

Raoul, 64 years, stood over Christine's gravestone. A tear running down his face quitely, thinking about they years they had spent. Looking down at the gravestone, something caught his eye. A simple rose placed on top which made him think, he's dead... how's that even possible?

Did her voice reach him?

* * *

Well, that's it! Sorry to tell you, but I knew it was going to be a really short story... It's not really considered a long story but hey! Whatever goes... goes I guess... By the way, Sunrise, Sunset is a song from Fiddler on the Roof. Thank you for reading and see what comes in the next story!

If you like anime, I'm sure you'll like what's coming next!


End file.
